


pieces of you

by bluevalentin3



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Cameras, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, another rain setting I’m sorry lol I just love the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluevalentin3/pseuds/bluevalentin3
Summary: It’s raining out and Timothèe takes pictures of Armie with his camera





	pieces of you

**Author's Note:**

> The song their listening to is “apocalypse” by cigarettes after sex, their music is so beautiful.

Timmy straddled Armie as softly as possible, 

He traces over armies soft but masculine features, his stubble, nose, eyebrows, lips. Armie was a masterpiece, a movie timmy would never get tired of watching. 

Timmy reaches over to their side table and grabs his film camera, he instantly starts taking picture of Armie, every little detail of him. Armie smiles softly and let's Timmy cherish him while cigarettes after sex softly plays in the background.

He climbs off of him and snaps a picture of Armie just being him, his soft but tired eyes, his body covered in his comfy clothes because it was their day off, he covered almost the entire couch and Timmy laughed softly to himself. 

"What's so funny sweetheart" Armie asks mischievously  
"Oh nothing" Timmy says all seriously before cracking up because Armie starts making silly faces and Timmy can't help but take some more pictures, he needed these simple memories. He couldn't wait to look back on these years down the road and think of how incredibly lucky he was.

"Gotta love my goof" Timmy says before going back into armies arms  
Armie takes the camera from Timmy and then kisses him, taking a picture 

"Snap" 

Timmy tears up and smiles. armie sets the camera down and hovers above Timmy, they softly trace each other's features until they slip back into each other's hold and fall asleep with smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️🚬


End file.
